1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a seat for a driver of a construction machine, in particular for a road roller, to a construction machine, as well as to a method for adjusting a seat.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A construction machine, namely, a road roller featuring a seat for a driver which is movable transversely to the construction machine's direction of travel is known from DE 198 13 474 A1. A seating carriage is intended to this effect which is movable on guides extending transversely to the construction machine's direction of travel. In a comfort option, such shiftable seats feature an electrically movable seating carriage, the drive motor of which can be driven by means of a control device for the seat adjustment.
When purchasing the machine, a decision must be made as to whether a mechanical or an electrical adjustment of the seat is to be implemented.
If the construction machine is equipped with an electrical seat adjustment, there is the disadvantage that if, for example, the driver's seat is to change from the outermost left position to the outermost right position as seen in the direction of travel, the electrical drive requires a lot of time to perform the maximum path of travel.